


Teach Me (and I'll Teach You)

by glassyoongi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Co-workers, College, Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Professors, Strangers to Lovers, Teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassyoongi/pseuds/glassyoongi
Summary: Literature professor Byun Baekhyun gets a new job at EXO University. There he meets a gaggle of messy, unorganized, slightly crazy professors named Yixing, Junmyeon, Minseok, Jongdae, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Chanyeol. To no-ones knowledge but his own (or so he thinks), Baekhyun recognizes Chanyeol as the popular basketball player from their highschool team. Chanyeol recognizes him too as the quiet smart boy from his 11th grade english class. Lots of long nights grading papers, shared coffees, and drunken staff parties leads to something greater than friendship; who will confess first?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Oh? Hello Again...

"Alright, here is the general curriculum followed by the Literature department," said Sooyoung, handing Baekhyun a thick stack of papers, "You'll have department meetings where you'll meet the other English and Literature professors, but this should be enough to get you started. You've been teaching for a few years now so it shouldn't be a problem, but if you have any questions you can come see me in HR!" She smiled and her smile was beautiful, there was a reason her nickname was Joy.

"Thank you," Baekhyun smiled back, "I'll keep that in mind in case anything comes up..." There was a pause, Sooyoung raised her eyebrows quizzically. "Um, Professor Byun? Is there something else?"Baekhyun smiled shyly, the tips of his ears going a little red, "Do you.... Do you think you could show me to the workroom? I haven't had much time to look around, I'm afraid I don't know where anything is yet... and this is such a big campus you know..." Sooyoung laughed, "Of course! I was just as lost on my first day- Oh! Professor Doh! Professor Byun this is- KYUNGSOO! I know you can hear me!" From around the corner of her office, a man Baekhyun's height poked his head through the door. He was dressed smartly and stylishly in beige slacks, a tan turtleneck, and a beige coat. Thin-rimmed round glasses sat on his nose, making the big eyes behind them seem curious and slightly witty. When he spoke his voice was deep, "Yes, Sooyoung? I was trying to get coffee before I have to prepare for my lecture." Sooyoung cleared her throat to compose herself, when she spoke her tone was slightly annoyed but still friendly, "Excuse me Professor Byun for being loud earlier. This is your colleague Professor Do Kyungsoo, he's also in the Literature Department. And I thought it would be a good idea if _he_ showed you around today, since you will be working in the same building." She ended her sentence with a smile, but her gaze towards the other Professor betrayed her inner feelings. 

"Um," Baekhyun laughed nervously. Kyungsoo seemed a little cold, not necessarily unfriendly, but definitely slightly unapproachable. "It's okay! I think I'll find my way eventually, it actually might be a good thing to explore a little-"   
  


Kyungsoo scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, you'll get lost and be late to your lecture and then you'll be of no use to anybody. Let's go, I'll just get coffee in the English building."

Baekhyun was slightly startled by his blunt words, he had no time to wonder if he had meant to offend him or not, but he had no time to think about it. Kyungsoo was already halfway down the hall. As he left, Sooyoung said, "Don't be offended by him, he seems cold but I promise he's a really good person. It takes him awhile to warm up but I can tell you'll be friends." Baekhyun smiled and mouthed a "thank you" before he jogged down the hallway to catch up. 

_______________________________________

The two literature professors walked in uncomfortable silence for a little while, Baekhyun decided not to get on his co-worker's bad side, especially this early in the year. "Um, Professor Do-"

"You can just call me Kyungsoo."

"Okay then.. Kyungsoo? If you could just get your coffee in the English building why were you in the main building?"

Kyungsoo turned his head towards Baekhyun and furrowed his eyebrows as if contemplating telling him a big secret. "Sooyoung brings a vanilla creamer to her office, she lets me use it, other than that the coffee is terrible." Baekhyun was slightly dumbfounded, a man this serious likes sweet vanilla creamer? 

"Oh..." Baekhyun said, after that he felt like he had nothing else to talk about. They walked on a brick pathway in a small pavilion. The buildings at the university weren't very fall apart, but the signs were often hard to find and the layout was odd; with little alcoves of trees and small fountains peppered throughout the campus. It was late summer, normally the weather would be hot, but the campus was in the mountains. Instead of a burning summer sun, there was soft sunlight filtering through the leaves of tall oak trees and a breeze cool enough to warrant a light jacket or coat. Really it was beautiful, almost like a movie. The noise of running water in the fountains and the twittering of birds in the trees added to the cozy and comfortable atmosphere, Baekhyun loved it. 

"Do you like nature?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo repeated himself, "Do you like nature? A lot of students come to this school for the campus views. I think it's nice but in the winter its unbearable."

"Oh, well, yes I like it. I think its comforting to be outside. I can see why so many great authors go into such detail about setting, it's places like this that everyone should experience in one way or another." 

Kyungsoo laughed, "Spoken like a true literature professor! Do you teach a lot of classics? I tend to teach different texts depending on the social climate." 

"I stick with some of the basics, but I like to change it up too."

"Have you had a chance to look over the curriculum we came up with?"

"Not yet, I kind of wish I'd gotten it earlier, I would've been able to prepare something for the first day of classes."

Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun again and put a supportive hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, I'm sure the students won't mind a break from the chaos of the first day."

Baekhyun smiled, "Thats what I thought too. I figured I would tell them a little about myself and give out the syllabus, we'll have plenty of time to work."

"Ah here we are!" Kyungsoo said. The men stood in front of a tall brick building. It was old, but not rundown, ivy ran up the sides, growing in-between the cracks of the bricks, giving off an air of charm. To the side of the main entrance was a plaque, slightly covered by bushes, that read "English and Literature". "The landscapers have time to make bush dinosaurs but don't trim the bushes around the plaques. It makes things difficult for everyone, just remember that its the third building next to the 'Tree of Life'." Kyungsoo stated, gesturing to the side. 

"Tree of Life?" Baekhyun asked, he followed Kyungsoo's gesture to the side of the building where a huge tree stood. There was a small pathway leading up to it, the tree's massive trunk blocked the stone wall behind it from view. "Woah" Baekhyun gasped. 

"That," Kyungsoo pointed, "is the Tree of Life. It was planted when the school was founded, its reaaaally old. There are a lot of silly rumors about it created by students but over the years some of the professors have adopted them as well. It's also a spot where a lot of couples go to make out since its sort of hidden." Baekhyun's face turned red at the last part. "Anyway, we have like 15 minutes before lecture, let me show you to your hall and then I have to go prepare."

"Alright!" Baekhyun said, maybe a little too eagerly. 

____________

"And that's going to be it for today. I'm sorry for not being more prepared, like I said it's my first day teaching here. If you have any questions about the class my email is on the syllabus, I try to answer ASAP. Have a good day and I'll see you next week." Baekhyun said, setting the extra syllabus print-outs onto his desk and turning back to his students. As they started leaving he turned his attention to the door, Kyungsoo stood on the outside of the doorway, nodding to students kindly as he waited to enter. He lifted his head and caught Baekhyun's gaze, responding with a small smile. Baekhyun got to the door as the last few students exited. 

Kyungsoo stood with his hands in his pockets, leaning slightly against the door frame. "Do you have lunch plans? A few of the other professors and I are heading into town to get something to eat, I thought you could come and get to know them." He gestured towards the hallway behind him.

"Yeah that sounds great, I actually wanted to drop some stuff off at my apartment, thanks for the invite." Baekhyun smiled, "Are we all driving separately?"

"For the most part, I'm driving Sehun because he doesn't have his license, I'll text you the address, we go to this place all the time." 

"Great, let's walk out to the parking lot together?"

"Okay." 

Baekhyun decided that Kyungsoo was definitely turning out to be the kindhearted person Sooyoung said he was. 

______________

Baekhyun pulled into a small parking lot, Kyungsoo was waiting on the sidewalk with a group of other men. Behind them was a little restaurant with "BEST BULGOGI" written on the window in red block letters. Baekhyun got out of his car and approached the group. 

"Hello," he said. 

They all turned towards them, there were 6 other men than Kyungsoo. They all seemed about the same age as Baekhyun, some maybe older and some younger. 

A tall man with broad shoulders spoke first. He wore black jeans, a black suit jacket, a powder blue patterned button-up shirt, and leather dress shoes. His hair was parted in the middle and styled with gel, he seemed more like a model than a professor. "Hi, you must be Professor Byun?"

"Please, call me Baekhyun." Baekhyun answered, he held his hand out to shake and the other man did. 

"Im Oh Sehun, a dance professor. Nice to meet you." 

"And I'm-" started the man next to him, "Kim Jongin, also a dance professor, it's nice to meet you as well." Jongin was slightly shorter than Sehun but still tall, and he seemed a little older as well. He wore light brown slacks and brown leather dress shoes, his shirt was a pleasant purple and his hair was gelled to the side. Both of them gave off a similar aura, but they seemed kind and personable. 

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo began, "Now that you've met these two. This is Yixing, Junmyeon, Minseok, Jongdae, and Chanyeol." The rest of the men said their hellos. Yixing was a Chinese language professor, Jongdae was a music professor, and Minseok and Junmyeon were in the humanities department. Chanyeol.... well Baekhyun didn't really catch what he had said, he was too busy trying to remember where he knew him from.   
  


Before he could figure it out, he was torn from his thoughts. "Alright let's head inside! I'm sure Kibum is waiting for us." Junmyeon said, clapping his hands.   
  


"Kibum?" Baekhyun asked. 

"His family owns the restaurant," Minseok replied, "We come here all the time. Chanyeol knew him in college and introduced us when we all started working here. They give us free food sometimes." Baekhyun nodded and walked inside with the rest of them. 

As soon as they entered, a man yelled out to them, "Ya! Do you think I can just hold a table for you all day?! I have other customers to feed you know." His words were angry but his tone was nothing but playful, he had a smile on his face. When he noticed Baekhyun he raised his eyebrows curiously, "Hello, I'm Kibum, and you are?"

"Baekhyun," Yixing responded as he sat down in the booth, "He's new to the group." 

Baekhyun shook Kibum's hand and smiled at him, "Nice to meet you."

"You too, it's been awhile since they've added anyone new."

"Pardon?" Baekhyun questioned.

"To the group. Yixing was the last one, he came about two years ago, I guess they're pretty selective with their friends. This must mean you're a good one." Kibum smiled back at him, "Anyway, I'll bring out the usual, I'll throw in some extras since it's the first day back and we have a new member!"

The entire group exclaimed happily, a series of "thank you Kibum" and "YOU'RE THE BEST"s coming out of their mouths. Everyone sat down in the booth, Baekhyun sat between Jongin and Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sat across from him. After thinking it over for a little while, Baekhyun remembered where he knew him from. In high-school, the boys basketball team were the envy of all of the guys and the dream of all of the girls. Park Chanyeol started every game, he was a lanky boy with long dark hair that fell into his eyes. All of the girls loved him. Baekhyun didn't know anything about him other than what the rest of the school knew. He admired his looks but so did anyone else with eyes, right? 

"Baekhyun?" Someone called his name but he wasn't paying attention, too caught up in trying to remember if they had even spoken properly in high school. 

"Huh?" Baekhyun asked, lifting his head from where he was looking at the napkin on the table. 

"Do you prefer bulgogi or pork?" Chanyeol asked, he was in charge of the grill. 

"Oh, um, pork please!" He said.

Chanyeol laughed, "Alright, guess we're the only ones in the mood for pork. More for us right? You're a man with good taste, I think we'll be good friends."

Baekhyun doesn't know why but these words made him flush slightly red. 

"Chanyeol if you're going to grill will you _please_ just grill instead of making conversation, the meat is going to overcook!" Jongin whined. 

"Fine fine! I'm doing it! Can't you see the tongs are literally in my hand I-"

He was cut off by the sound of Jongdae's stomach rumbling, a chorus of laughter filled the restaurant. Baekhyun figured that this university was everything he'd hoped it would be. Not only is the campus beautiful but so are the profess- ( _ahem_ ) the friendships he's forming. 

With a raise of his Coca-Cola glass he toasted, "Here's to the new year!"

"Cheers!"


	2. God I Hate Tuesdays

Baekhyun got home at about 7:30 p.m. Opening the door of his new apartment, he kicked off his loafers and sighed. After lunch he only had one more lecture, a student named Lee Taeyong had come up to him after class and greeted him warmly, "Nice to meet you Professor Byun, I'm looking forward to class this year! If you need any help I'm hoping for a TA position." Baekhyun made sure to note that, because after looking over the curriculum, he was definitely going to need help grading. 

He walked over to his dining room table, he only had two chairs, but that was plenty for now he had thought. Although, now he had 8 new colleagues to entertain. 

"Why don't we have a housewarming party at your new apartment?" Junmyeon had suggested. 

"Yeah, Kyungsoo can cook! He's great!" Yixing had added excitedly. 

Now Baekhyun wasn't even sure his table was big enough. 

He set down his bag and took out his laptop, deciding that staying up to create a lesson plan for the next day was a better option than sleeping. Just as he was opening his files, his phone chimed. A message banner lit up the middle of his lock-screen, the contact name was "Maybe: Park Chanyeol" and the message read:

**Maybe: Park Chanyeol:** Is this Baekhyun? This is Chanyeol, I got your number from Kyungsoo, wanted to make sure you found your way home safely :)

Baekhyun smiled when he saw the emoji, and changed the contact name to "Chanyeol :)".

**Baekhyun** **:** Yes! Hello Chanyeol, I got home safely :) It was nice meeting you today, the rest of the guys are great as well. 

**Chanyeol :):** I'm glad you enjoyed. I have a question.. please tell me if I'm wrong, but did you go to sm highschool?

Baekhyun was shocked. In high-school he was nothing more than a fly on the wall. He got good grades and minded his business, he knew people within his academic circles but didn't go to school events or parties... why would Chanyeol know him? 

**Baekhyun:** ah I did go there! I'm surprised you remembered me, you were so popular haha

**Chanyeol :):** of course I do! you're the reason I didn't fail 11th grade english!

11th grade English? That's right... Chanyeol was in his English class one year. They were partners on a big book project, Chanyeol didn't read the book and Baekhyun wanted a good grade. Even though he carried their project, Baekhyun always made sure that Chanyeol knew how irritated he was with the fact that he hadn't contributed anything. Looking back at it was kind of embarrassing. 

**Baekhyun:** yes,, that's right. i hadn't even remembered.. 

**Chanyeol :):** y'know what.. what's your coffee order? why don't we catch up at lunch tomorrow? 

**Baekhyun:** i like sweet things :) lunch sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow 

Even though they probably didn't have much to catch up on, Baekhyun was happy to reconnect with someone from his past, especially someone as famous in their town as Park Chanyeol. With a smile on his face, he went back to work on his lesson plan with a newfound energy. 

______________

Baekhyun's day was not off to a good start. As expected, he had stayed up all night coming up with a lesson plan and was now suffering from lack of sleep. 

"I have to apologize," he started, talking to his students,"I didn't get much sleep last night. I did come up with an activity for us to do though. I want you to get into groups of three, and discuss books from your childhood that you believe helped to mold your current personalities. Afterwards we'll discuss why we think we might've gravitated towards those books, and why the books we read as children have such a lasting impact on our identities. Begin."

As the students began forming groups, Baekhyun sat down in his desk chair. He sighed, rubbing his forehead, a slight headache began to form. His phone buzzed and he lifted his head to glance at the screen. A new message from Sooyoung, probably asking about how his first day had went. He closed his eyes, it had only been a few minutes, but he was woken by a shuffling noise in front of his desk. 

"Um.. Professor Byun?" It was Lee Taeyong. 

"Ah yes, sorry." Baekhyun said, lifting his head, "Do you need something?"

"Um.. you see.. we know you didn't sleep well last night so we thought we'd let you sleep." 

Baekhyun glanced towards the tables where the students were sitting, most of them were there, but some had left. Baekhyun sighed again, "How long was I asleep for?"

"Long enough!" A voice sounded from the doorway. Baekhyun turned his head towards the sound, it was Chanyeol. He was smiling cockily, holding two warm coffees in his hands. He wore black jeans, a suit jacket, a white button up, and black dress shoes. Some of the students gasped at his arrival, apparently he was just as popular with women as he was in high-school. He walked over to Baekhyun's desk. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all!" Taeyong smiled,"I was just letting Professor Byun know that class was ending."

"Ah, yes," Baekhyun said, and then turning towards the rest of the class, "Everyone, you're free to go, we'll continue our discussion later. I'm sorry for being like this today, it won't happen again." 

Students began gathering their things and leaving the lecture hall. Baekhyun's ears turned red as he became a little flushed with embarrassment, "Taeyong, thank you for waking me. I'll definitely be considering your TA offer." 

"Thank you sir!" Taeyong said happily, "I'll be going know." He turned to Chanyeol and bowed politely before leaving, "Nice to see you too Professor Park." Chanyeol smiled at him in response and then looked towards Baekhyun with a worried expression on his face. Handing him a coffee he asked, "Are you alright?"

Baekhyun smiled weakly at him and accepted the drink, it was sweet, just as he liked it. "I'm fine, I just stayed up way too late creating a lesson plan for today... one that I didn't even get to use..."

Chanyeol laughed as he watched Baekhyun sip his coffee, "Its okay, we've all been there. If you ever need any help, I'm available most days. I'm sure Kyungsoo wouldn't mind helping as well.... You really don't look very good are you sure you're alright?" 

"Yeah. I'll be okay, maybe I should take a nap before my next lecture, I'm sorry, I really was looking forward to having lunch today." Baekhyun pouted as he said this, Chanyeol noted that. 

"It's okay! You'll owe me lunch another day. You don't plan on sleeping here do you? Your apartment is in the city.. that's too far to have a good nap and still make it back in time. Why don't you come to my office? I have a little futon for when I'm stuck here grading papers and am too tired to drive home at night."

Baekhyun looked up at him, "That sounds great actually, if its not too much trouble.." 

"Of course not! Let's go, it's a quick walk from here," Chanyeol beamed. Baekhyun noticed that his smile was sweet, his teeth were perfect and his eyes crinkled and shone like a puppy's after being asked to go on a walk. 

_____________

It really was a quick walk, as soon as they exited the English and Literature building, they turned towards the "tree of life". 

Baekhyun was confused,"Um.. Chanyeol? Are there any offices over here?"

"Just wait," Chanyeol said, reassuring him with another smile. 

Towards the stone wall behind the large tree was a narrow passageway between the English building and the wall, big enough for the both of them to walk closely side-by-side. "Ta-daaaa!" Chanyeol mused, gesturing to a door in the back of the building. He pulled keys out of his jacket pocket and turned them in the lock, the door swung open and revealed a cozy but tidy office space. Baekhyun let a "wow" escape his mouth, Chanyeol laughed as he entered. 

"Its not much, but its quiet and my best kept secret.. well.. I guess its your secret now too," He said, turning back to Baekhyun who was standing near the doorway. "Here's the futon, you can rest for as long as you'd like. I'll leave the keys on the table."

"What is this place?" Baekhyun asked. 

Chanyeol laughed again,"When they expanded the English building I guess they blocked off this little room. I found it a few years after I started working here and asked Sooyoung what it was. She gave me the keys and told me to look for myself, I think she's forgotten about it. It's completely inaccessible from the rest of the building."

Baekhyun hummed to indicate that he had understood, moving over to sit down on the futon. "Wow, this is comfy..."

"Good, I hope you're able to rest well. I'll get going now, do you want me to lock the door on my way out?" Chanyeol said, walking towards the door. 

"It's fine, I'm not worried about anyone coming in, I also don't want you to worry about waking me if you have to come back. I'll lock it when I leave." Baekhyun replied.

Chanyeol nodded as he closed the door. Baekhyun laid back onto the futon, before he knew it he fell asleep thinking about his peculiar new (and old?) friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I'm going to try uploading a chapter everyday :). Can't you imagine sleepy Baek falling asleep curled up on a couch? So sweet..


	3. Strawberry

Baekhyun woke up to the sound of the alarm on his phone blaring. He groaned, rubbing his eyes awake. After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, he turned towards the small table near the futon to grab his phone, but next to the device was a brown paper bag with a sticky note attached. Sitting up, he reached for the bag, the note read: Thought you would be hungry since we didn't get lunch. You said you like sweet things, right? - Chanyeol :)

Baekhyun smiled, what was it with this guy and smiley faces? He opened the bag, inside was a medium-sized pastry. Baekhyun's stomach growled, the only thing he'd eaten was the coffee Chanyeol had given him earlier and this pastry looked great. It seemed like a danish, the inside was filled with strawberry jam. Strawberry?! It was like Chanyeol had read his mind, either that or strawberry pastries just happened to be the only thing available. Baekhyun preferred the first scenario. 

Just as he was wiping the crumbs from his mouth, the door opened and Chanyeol walked in. 

"Oh good! You're awake.. I was coming to get you because lunch is ending. Did you like the pastry?" He asked, smiling. 

"Yes.. It was very good, I was starving. Strawberry is actually my favorite," Baekhyun smiled back. 

Chanyeol's smile turned into a smug smirk, like he was expecting that answer.

"Anyway, we should get going, you don't want to be late."

The two men left the room, walking past the large tree and back onto the paved walkway. Kyungsoo stood near the entrance of the English building seemingly playing a game on his phone. Chanyeol approached the door with Baekhyun, "I'll walk you there." 

When they got close enough, Kyungsoo lifted his head. At first he seemed surprised to see Chanyeol, he nodded at him to say hello. "What are you guys up to?" he said casually. 

"Chanyeol and I were supposed to get lunch together but I ended up taking a nap, he's just walking me back to the building." Baekhyun explained. 

Chanyeol nodded, "I'll get going now, I don't want to be late to my lecture. See you around Soo, and Baekhyun, don't forget you owe me a meal!" Baekhyun and Kyungsoo waved at him as he left, then turned to walk into the building. 

"So," Kyungsoo started,"Long night?" Baekhyun hummed in response. Kyungsoo continued,"If you ever need help, I got you. I know it was difficult when I started here, you'll get used to it."

Baekhyun turned his head to smile at him, "Thanks, it means a lot. By the way..." Kyungsoo turned his head to indicate that he was listening, "Yeah?"

"When we went to lunch yesterday, I didn't quite catch what Chanyeol teaches."

"Oh," Kyungsoo said, "He teaches psychology."

"Psychology?" Baekhyun questioned, pursing his lips in confusion. 

"Yeah, he said it had something to do with someone he met in high-school, I forget why exactly. Speaking of which, he mentioned that he thought you might've met before."

"We actually went to high-school together," Baekhyun replied. "We didn't really know each other, I think we were partners once in English. He was a popular basketball player and I was a literature nerd, our circles didn't exactly overlap. I always thought he'd go into something sports related, guess I was wrong. We were going to catch up over lunch today." As he finished his sentence they reached the elevators, Baekhyun's lecture hall was on the first floor, "I'm on floor 3, see you later Baek, er- Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun smiled, "Baek is fine. Oh! By the way, when do you all want to come over for that housewarming party?"

Kyungsoo thought for a moment, "Next friday is a short day for staff meetings, but we also get out early. Why don't I add you to our group chat and we'll discuss details tonight?"

"Sounds great!" Baekhyun said, waving before he turned down the hallway. 

______________

**Kyungsoo added Baekhyun to the chat**

**Maybe: Zhang Yixing:** Baekhyuuuuunnnn! How have you been?

**Baekhyun:** I've been good :) thank you Yixing, how have you been?

**Yixing:** I've been slammed with grading, I always give out a little quiz at the beginning of the year to assess my students' language proficiency, but they're always a pain in the ass to grade

**Maybe: Kim Junmyeon:** have you thought about.. not giving them? isn't it a first year chinese class anyway? isn't it safe to assume they know almost nothing

**Yixing:**... i guess

**Maybe: Kim** **Minseok:** i can't wait for the housewarming party, its been forever since soo cooked for us

**Kyungsoo:** i literally made dinner for you last week....

**Minseok:** THAT DOESN'T COUNT.. you only made macaroni and cheese

**Junmyeon:** baekhyun do you prefer beer or wine?

**Baekhyun:** beer

**Chanyeol :):** oh~ i'll bring soju

**Maybe: Kim Jongdae:** is that really a good idea,, remember the last time you and jongin got drunk?

**Maybe: Kim Jongin:** come on it wasn't that bad...

**Maybe: Oh Sehun:** I still have the video of Chanyeol crying over that music box on my phone

**Chanyeol :):** WHAT?! DELETE IT

**Baekhyun:** i want to see it...

**Sehun:** I'll show you on.. wait. have we even decided on the day?

**Jongdae:** soo had told me that he thought next friday was good, since we only have one lecture and staff meetings

**Jongin:** WOOO FRIDAY! then we don't have to worry about drinking

**Minseok:** why don't a few of you drive with me, i have a meeting on saturday morning so i won't be drinking

**Jongdae:** yeah i can drive as well

**Jongin:** sehun and i have the school entrance ceremony to choreograph some routines for, minseok aren't you recording the practice video for us? we can go with you

**Minseok:** sounds good! yeol, yixing, myeon? 

**Yixing:** i don't think you'll have anymore room in your car, we can go with jongdae

**Chanyeol :):** i think i'll arrive a little late, i'll drive myself and uber home if i have to

**Kyungsoo:** ill probably get there a little earlier to prepare, what time is good baek?

**Baekhyun:** what about 6? 

**Yixing:** sounds good

**Junmyeon:** see you guys then :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strawberry boy baekhyun ^^ this chapter is a little short but i hope you like it anyway! tomorrow i'll have more time to write. thank you for the comments!


	4. Warming

_Ding-Dong_. 

The doorbell to Baekhyun's apartment sounded. "Coming!" Baekhyun shouted from where he was sitting in the dining room. He had bought some more chairs, he figured he'd need them now, but IKEA didn't exactly make things simple. 

His socked feet made soft padding noises as he sped-walked to the door, going as fast as possible without slipping. Kyungsoo was on the other side, grocery bags in his arms, "Hey Soo! Welcome in. The kitchen is right over there."

"Building something?" Kyungsoo asked. 

"Oh. Yeah, I only had two chairs, I figured if you guys would be coming over often..." 

Kyungsoo smiled at Baekhyun's reply, "I'll get started, I'm sure Chanyeol will be early, he loves building stuff like this. How does jajangmyeon and tteokbokki sound? I thought it'd go well with the alcohol." 

"Sounds great! If you can't find the right pan or something just let me know." Baekhyun went back to his spot in the dining room, but just as he sat down, the doorbell rang again. 

"I told you!" Kyungsoo called from the kitchen, "Since you're buried under chair parts, I'll get it." 

Baekhyun smiled gratefully, going back to screwing on a chair leg, he only had two more left to make. 

"Hey!" Chanyeol said, stepping into the space, "Kyungsoo said you might need help building some chairs..."

"Yes! Oh my god, you don't know how long its taken me to make these."

Chanyeol laughed and sat down across from Baekhyun, "I'm pretty good at stuff like this, I'll help."

"Thank you," Baekhyun replied. 

_____________

About thirty minutes later the rest of the guys showed up. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had finished the remaining chairs quickly, well, Chanyeol did. In the time that it had taken for Baekhyun to screw on the legs of the one he had been working on, Chanyeol was halfway done with the last chair. Baekhyun watched him in an awed silence, and then thanked him profusely afterwards. Kyungsoo had the food ready by the time that everyone arrived, so they all sat down around the table. Junmyeon passed out beers and Baekhyun filled glasses with soju. 

"To Baekhyun, for starting at EXO university, we all know how difficult it was to get a job here," said Jongdae, lifting his soju glass. 

"Cheers!" everyone else echoed. 

"So Baek, how did you get a position here? I heard you came from a school in Seoul, what made you want to come over here?" Jongin asked. 

Baekhyun bit his lip nervously, "Um, well... my mother always wanted me to go here but she passed when I was in high-school, I didn't have the money to attend as a student so I figured teaching here would be the next best thing. I am _not_ drunk enough for that story yet so..."

Jongin coughed,"I didn't realize.. I'm sorry-"

Sehun cut him off,"ANYWAY um, how do you like your students so far? I heard you weren't given the curriculum until the first day.."

Baekhyun smiled and silently thanked him for changing the subject, "Yeah! I was completely lost, if Sooyoung hadn't forced Kyungsoo to take me to the building I probably wouldn't have even made it."

"She didn't force me!" Kyungsoo exclaimed, "I wanted to help.. I just... wanted my coffee..."

Junmyeon laughed, "You got a taste of Kyungsoo's morning grumpiness early! Wow.. to think that you survived it.."

Kyungsoo glared at Junmyeon, Junmyeon laughed again, this time the rest of them did too. 

"Yixing you're taking all of the good pieces!" Chanyeol whined, attempting to move Yixing's chopsticks away from a particularly plump rice cake. 

"Hey!" Yixing shouted,"First come first serve, if you didn't get to it in time then that's on you!"

Minseok, who was sitting next to Baekhyun, leaned in to talk to him quietly, "This is what you're getting into.. I swear I love them but they act like children!"

"HEY!" Chanyeol and Yixing shouted together, pointing their utensils at Minseok, "WE HEARD THAT!"

________________

The rest of the night went much like that but with a lot more alcohol. By 11 PM Jongin and Sehun were tripping over themselves, drunkenly trying to show the group the choreography they'd been working on. Minseok and Jongdae were sober, they had to drive after all. It took awhile to get the group into their respective cars, Yixing and Sehun were linked at the shoulders singing an old Big Bang song and Junmyeon and Jongin were fighting over whether mint chocolate chip ice cream tasted like toothpaste or not. "Well," Minseok started, "Thanks for hosting us Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun smiled and pat his shoulder, "No problem, drive safe!" 

Jongdae waved from the drivers seat of his car, "Bye Baek!"

"Bye!" Baekhyun called after him. 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were left in the parking lot, the air was crisp and smelled like fall. Baekhyun shivered slightly in his thin sweater, when he breathed out a small cloud of frosty air could be seen. Kyungsoo shivered too, hands in his coat pocket, "Chanyeol's passed out on the floor. If we work together we could pick him up."

Baekhyun laughed, "It's alright, he can spend the night. You get home safely, Soo." 

Kyungsoo nodded, "If you need any help with him, just text me. I didn't think he'd get so drunk..."

"I don't think he did either," Baekhyun chuckled.

Kyungsoo moved over towards his car, "You go inside, it's getting cold out. Thanks for hosting us."

"Alright, see ya later," Baekhyun said, walking towards the apartment building. When he got to the door he waved goodbye at Kyungsoo and then walked up the stairs back to his apartment. 

__________________

When he opened the door Chanyeol wasn't in the spot he had left him in. "Chanyeol?" Baekhyun questioned. 

"Baek," came Chanyeol's voice from the kitchen. 

Baekhyun walked over to find him eating the last bits of the jajangmyeon Kyungsoo had made. "Woke up?" Baekhyun laughed. 

Chanyeol turned his head and looked at him with a pout, "There's no more..."

Baekhyun laughed again, walking over to where Chanyeol was standing, "Come on, I'll make breakfast tomorrow, let's just get you to bed." He grabbed his long arm, leading him to the living room. 

"You're so tall the couch might be too short for you... I guess you can take the bed." Baekhyun said, Chanyeol just looked at him bleary-eyed. They walked to the bedroom in a comfortable silence, Chanyeol seemed too tired to talk. Just as he had sat down on the bed, he grabbed Baekhyun's wrist and looked up at him sharply. Baekhyun gasped slightly in surprise, "Yeol? Is there something wrong?" 

Chanyeol didn't say anything for a moment, but when he did talk, he left Baekhyun confused. "I understand now, I learned and now I understand..."

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, Chanyeol still held onto his wrist, "Understand what Yeol?" 

Chanyeol seemed upset, he held tighter onto Baekhyun's wrist, "I can help you now, you don't have to... be.. worried..." His words slurred together as he fell asleep, the grip on Baekhyun's wrist loosened as his hand fell to his side. Baekhyun stood by the bed in a stunned silence before pulling the blanket over Chanyeol's body. He walked back to the living room confused, he sat down on the couch, still confused. What had Chanyeol been talking about...? After staring at the ceiling for the better part of an hour, Baekhyun decided that he'd just ask him tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe.. warming.. bc its the housewarming party chapter.. lol i think i'm funny. hope you enjoyed! i wonder what chanyeol could've meant...... ;)   
> p.s.: i wrote the first half of this chapter before taking a nap today, i woke up feeling like i have a cold, so i'm sorry if the ending seems a little rushed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in years, I always end up being unsatisfied with my writing. I promise not to delete this one if anyone likes it lol. This first chapter is kind of weird because I was trying to lay the foundation, the next will definitely be more focused on the main storyline! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
